BioShock Infinite Downloadable Content
The Downloadable Content for BioShock Infinite are expansions, improvements, and upgrades made available from online. Patches Season Pass The Season Pass was made available online & through purchase at stores on launch day. The Season Pass made, in addition to pre-purchasing any future based DLC with the exception of Columbia's Finest, the following upgrades available, as part of the Early Bird Special Pack: *Triple R Repeater **Machine Gun Damage Upgrade **Gold Reskin *Broadsider Pistol **Pistol Damage Upgrade **Gold Reskin *Five Infusion Bottles *Four exclusive Gear: **Ammo Advantage **Electric Punch **Ghost Soldier **Eagle Strike ''Columbia’s Finest Pack This pack combines the previous contents prior to the game's release, both from the Upgrade Pack (originally part of the Premium and Ultimate Songbird Editions of ''BioShock Infinite), and the Industrial Revolution Pack, along with its preorder weapons from Best Buy and Gamestop. It was released on June 25th, 2013, and does not count as part of the Season Pass DLC. Includes: *''Industrial Revolution Rewards Pack'' **500 Silver Eagles in a gold bar **5 Lock Picks **Sugar Rush **Fleet Feet **Handyman Nemesis *''Upgrade Pack'' **Bull Rush **Extra! Extra! **Betrayer *''Comstock's China Broom Shotgun'' **Gold ornamented skin for the Shotgun **35% Damage Increase *''Comstock's Bird's Eye Sniper Rifle'' **Gold ornamented skin for the Sniper Riffle **35% Damage Increase ''Clash in the Clouds '''Clash in the Clouds' is the first original DLC announced with the release of the Season Pass. It features 60 challenges on 4 new maps, in which players (acting as Booker DeWitt) will have to fend off waves of enemies, including Handymen, Motorized Patriots, Firemen, Zealots of the Lady, Beasts, the Siren, and the regular enemy hordes of Columbia from both sides of the civil war. Completing each of the Blue Ribbon Challenges unlock models and concept arts in the Columbia Archaeological Society museum map. ''Burial at Sea 'Burial at Sea' is an original story campaign for ''BioShock Infinite. Set in Rapture in 1958 before its fall, it features a version of Booker DeWitt living in Rapture as a private detective. He is hired by a mysterious young woman, Elizabeth, to look for a missing girl. This new story is separated into two parts. Episode One Episode One has the player taking the role of Booker. Episode Two Episode Two has the player taking the role of Elizabeth. Behind the Scenes *Concept art found on Chris Chaproniere's ArtStation profile of a unknown location in Columbia named "Babb's Lab", is a environmental study from a canceled BioShock Infinite DLC.Chris Chaproniere's ArtStation Profile: "Environment canceled Bioshock Infinite dlc" Another piece of concept of a lighthouse sign named "Flint's Lighthouse Signage" was also found, with the text "BioShock Infinite DLC" written on it, though any in-DLC version of this sign was not included. Nothing except for these concepts are known about the particular project/s nor if they are from the same unmade add-on. *Eric Sterner made a "test space" for BioShock Infinite's downloadable content. If this was intended for an actual DLC, developed into Clash in the Clouds or just for a "test space" is unknown. There appears to be two test spaces (if they are connected is ambiguous). One appears to be an industrial area and the other a pavilion; with a hall, a small stage and several bookshelves. The areas were done from mostly existing assets.Eric Sterner's Portfolio BioShock_Infinite_DLC_Test_Space_1.jpg BioShock_Infinite_DLC_Test_Space_2.jpg BioShock_Infinite_DLC_Test_Space_3.jpg BioShock_Infinite_DLC_Test_Space_4.jpg BioShock_Infinite_DLC_Test_Space_5.jpg BioShock_Infinite_DLC_Test_Space_6.jpg BioShock_Infinite_DLC_Test_Space_7.jpg References BioShock Infinite Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Content Category:BioShock Infinite